Killer Kelly
| image = B07281BD-FE5B-4EDA-B5A2-E8056494B138.png | names = Killer Kelly Kelly Raquel Lourenco | height = 5 ft 5 in (1.65 m) | weight = 128 lbs (58 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Lisbon, Portugal | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Wrestling Portugal School wXw Academy | debut = 26 September 2010 | retired = }} Raquel Lourenço (21 March 1992) is a female Portuguese professional wrestler best known by her ring name Killer Kelly. She is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment as part of its NXT UK brand. In WWE, Kelly is a former participant in the second annual Mae Young Classic, held in August 2018. Professional wrestling career Early career Kelly's first match was in Wrestling Portugal on 26 September 2010 during the WP Tarzan Taborda Tournament, where she was eliminated during the quarter finals by Alice. She returned two months later on 14 November in a mixed tag match with Ze de Manteigas, losing to Alice & Korvo. She ended her debut year in WP with a match on 19 December, losing to Alice. She spent the following year in Wrestling Portugal. She later returned 31 October, 2016 at WP Batalha Dos 1000, where she won her first singles match, defeating Marcos Vitoria. She later in the event, competed in a battle royal. She returned on 27 November, winning her second singles match, defeating Big Chill. On 5 March 2017, Kelly returned at WP Batalha Epica, where she competed in her first title match for the WP National Championship held by reigning champion Luis Salvador. On 9 April of that year, Kelly returned at WP Batalha dos Campeões, competing in a number one contender three-way match for the National title against Bammer and Bernardo Barreiros. During her rookie years, Kelly competed throughout the European independent circuit in promotions including Pro Wrestling Allstars, Revolution Championship Wrestling, WrestlingKULT, Next Step Wrestling, wXw Wrestling Academy, World Stars Of Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Showdown, Association Biterroise de Catch, PROGRESS Wrestling, German Wrestling Federation, Revolution Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Holland, Revolution Pro Wrestling, Hungarian Championship Wrestling, Pro Wrestling EVE and Westside Xtreme Wrestling. Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2017-present) Kelly debuted on 17 October, 2017 at wXw Femmes Fatales, where she was eliminated in the first round of the 2017 Femmes Fatales Tournament by Laura Di Matteo. Between October and December 2017, Kelly competed in a series of matches in the wXw Women's Title Tournament culminating on 23 December at the 17th wXw Anniversary event, where she defeated Melanie Gray to become the new wXw Women's Champion. On 20 January 2018 at wXw Back To The Roots XVII, Kelly lost the Women's Championship to Toni Storm. She later met Storm in a rematch on 9 February at wXw Dead End XVII, involving Martina and Veda Scott in a four-way challenge, but none of the challengers succeeded in winning the title from Storm. On 11 March at wXw 16 Carat Gold, Kelly again met Storm in a rematch with four-way rules involving Martina and Wesna, ending with Toni Storm again retaining the Women's title against all three challengers. On 31 August during at a wXw Fans Appreciation Night event in Hamburg, Germany, Kelly won a #1 Contendership three-way match for the wXw Women's Championship, defeating Kris Wolf and Melanie Gray. On 1 September during the Appreciation Night show in Oberhausen, Germany, where she wrestled in a three-way match for the vacant wXw Women's Championship, against Melanie Gray and Alpha Female. The match ended with Gray becoming the new Women's Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE WWE UK Tournament (2018) Kelly's first match occurred on 18 June during the 2018 WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament where she competed in a dark fatal four-way match against Isla Dawn, Jinny and Toni Storm that ended in No-Contest. She later during the show, competed in triple threat number one contender match for the NXT Women's Championship against Toni Storm and Isla Dawn. Mae Young Classic (2018) Kelly competed in the second annual Mae Young Classic, beginning on 8 August where she was eliminated in the first round by Meiko Satomura. She did however appear the following night during the 9 August tapings of the tournament, teaming with Jinny in a tag match lost to Ariel Monroe & Candice LeRae. NXT UK (2018-present) During the 28 July NXT UK tapings, Kelly's first match was a loss to Dakota Kai. On the following night's UK Tapings, Kelly defeated Millie McKenzie. During the 25 August NXT UK Tapings, Kelly returned in a dark match, defeating Charlie Morgan. On the following night, she teamed with Morgan in a tag match lost to Millie McKenzie & Xia Brookside. Two months later, Kelly returned during the 12 December episode of NXT UK, during which she was defeated by Scottish wrestler Isla Dawn. Returning for the 19 December episode of NXT UK, Kelly lost a singles match against Nina Samuels. The following year in 2019, Kelly returned for the 20 March airing of NXT UK, losing a dark singles rematch against Isla Dawn. On the 10 April airing of NXT UK, Kelly lost a singles match against Scottish wrestler Viper. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' **Superkick **Penalty Kick **Bicycle Kick **Hesitation Dropkick **German Suplex **Fisherman's Suplex **Dragon Sleeper hanging from top rope *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **''"Killer"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1992 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Living people Category:Portuguese wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Stars of Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:WWE NXT UK current roster